Wrong Caliber
by luvjonasbros
Summary: It's prom night for the students at Horace Mantis, and everyone is having fun with their friends on the dance floor, well except for the brunette sitting alone at the table in the corner.ONESHOT.Kacy.slight Joella if you close one eye, and tilt your head.


Just as a heads up Stella is way OOC, Macy & Kevin are slightly OOC, but not too much.  
I don't own Jonas...sad day. Anyways enjoy the story.

* * *

Wrong Caliber

As I looked around the gorgeously decorated ballroom that was holding Horace Mantis's prom I saw several things. I saw beautiful dresses, dirty dancing, cute couples, and multiple smiling faces. I continued to watch my classmates from my table in the corner, which was slightly hidden due to the lack of light, this meant no one could see me in my strapless, purple silk knee-length dress, and my sliver stilettos, while my curled hair cascaded down my back. I continued to watch my classmates have a good time, never partaking in the activities myself. As I glanced over by the door I noticed a group of 5 walk in, all looking particularly happy. The group consisted of 3 boys and 2 girls. All three boys wore a simple black suit, but each boy had a different color button up on under the jacket. The boy who looked to be the youngest had a dark blue button up on matching a short blonde who had a floor length dress of almost the same shade on. The second boy looked like he had cut his hair recently, short almost in a faux hawk type style; his button up was a dark red, matching the color of the dress the blonde attached to his arm was wearing. Lastly came the tallest boy, his wild curls tamed nicely, complimenting his classy suit that had a white button up underneath, matching a tall, tan, brunette who was wearing a white dress.

I continued to watch the group of five as the night continued on, but towards the middle of the night I noticed the tallest boy was no longer with his group.

As my eyes searched for the guy I heard "Hey Macy" come from behind me, scarring me slightly.

"Hey Kevin" I replied without turning around to face the owner of the voice.

"You look gorgeous tonight" He complimented while taking a seat at my table.

"Thanks, although I don't look all that great" I replied still not looking up at his face

"How have you been Macy? I haven't seen or talked to you lately" He questioned

"I've been better" I replied stiffly, trying to stop the conversation

"Is that all you're going to give me Macy? I haven't seen or talked to you in two months, and all you are going to say is 'I've been better'?" Kevin replied, a little aggravated by the brunette

"Look Kevin I'm sorry, but I can't really give you more than that. I appreciate you trying to come and talk to me, but why don't you just go back to dancing with the others, I'm sure you're date is missing you" I replied, tears welling up in my eyes

"I didn't come with a date Mace, and even if I did, I would much rather talk to you" he said sweetly

"Please don't lie to me Kevin, I saw you come in with a tall brunette wearing a white dress" I told him

"You mean Whitney?" Kevin asked. I just nodded in response

"Whitney is Van Dyke's date. She was talking to us while waiting for Van Dyke to come back from the restroom" Kevin told me

"Oh" was all that came out of my mouth.

"Now that you know that I am not here with a date, can you please tell me why you haven't talked to me, or my brothers, or even Stella in two months?" He asked

I didn't reply, I couldn't, so after a minute of silence Kevin broke it.

"Did we do something wrong? Did I do something to hurt you Mace?" He asked his voice showing his desperation.

"Stella hasn't told you has she" I questioned

"Stella hasn't told me what?" he asked

"We got into a fight, and I thought it would be better to distance myself from the four of you" I told him

"But you haven't talked to us in 2 months" Kevin said

"It was a HUGE fight" I said emphasizing the word huge

"But just because you got into a fight with her doesn't me you had to stop talking to me, Joe, and Nick" He told me

"The fight may or may not have included some things about you three" I said quickly, while finally looking up to see Kevin's face, which now dawned a look of confusion.  
"What in the world could have caused a fight like that, which included us" Kevin said thinking out loud

"Don't worry about it Kevin, it's not a big deal. I've got to go" I said quickly, trying to find a way to get away while he was still thinking.

"Not so fast Macy" Kevin said as he grabbed my hand "I'll go with you"

"What about the rest of your group, won't they miss you?" I asked

"Please, they won't miss me, and I'm not going to spend another second missing you" He said sweetly

Knowing I wasn't going to win this battle I kept my hand in his, and followed him outside. We decided to walk since neither of us had driven here, and because it was such a nice night. It was a peaceful walk home once I took my stilettos off, and carried them. As the walk progressed I noticed we were no longer walking towards our houses, but towards the park that had a duck pond in it.

"Kevin why are we here?" I asked as we approached a bench that overlooked the pond.

"Because we need to talk, and I like ducks" He said simply

We sat in silence for a few minutes until Kevin asked the dreaded question "What thing so big made you and Stella fight, and not talk for 2 months?"

"Well it's a long story" I stated

"Well then it's a good thing we've got a lot of time" he replied "So start from the beginning" He added

"Stella was talking about how she wanted to design mine, and Becca's prom dresses, so I asked her who Becca was because I had no clue who she was at the time. She told me it was this girl that was in her history class that she had grown close to, and she was hoping to set her up with Nick. I just nodded, and then asked why she wanted to set them up. She explained that she wanted everyone in our 'group' to have a date, so no one would feel left out. Curious as to who she was trying to set me up with I asked. She had told me she could only work on one person at a time, and setting Becca up with Nick was the most important matter at that time." I explained

"Stella said Becca was more important then you?" Kevin asked before I could continue my story

"In a way, yeah she did say Becca was more important than me" I said, and then continued "I was upset by her saying that, but me being me, I tried to keep my emotions hidden, to do that I asked who she was going to try and set you up with. She told me she had found this girl who was perfect for you, tall, brunette, and a singer. I was a little hurt by that because she knew that I liked you, and I wanted you to ask me to prom, but I guess that didn't faze her. As she continued on with the description of this girl, I kept getting more upset until finally near the end of her description of the girl I screamed out 'Why not me? Why can't you try and pair ME up with Kevin?' Stella stared at me then told me that I wasn't a high enough 'caliber' for you that I would only be the obsessive fan girl slash friend, not girlfriend. Needless to say I was extremely upset, and I told her I couldn't be friends with her anymore if she thought so lowly of me, Stella retorted and said that I couldn't be friends with you and your brothers then because the only reason you talked to me was because I was friends with her. I said goodbye, and that was the last time I talked to her" I told Kevin, tears coming down my cheeks and making stains on my dress.

Kevin held me close to his chest as I continued to sob from telling him the story. I eventually stopped crying about 5 minutes later, but Kevin didn't let go.

"So you like me?" he asked

"Yes" I whispered, as I realized that I had actually told him.

"And you wanted me to take you to prom?" He asked

"Yes" I whispered again

"Well I wished you would have told me sooner, because I wanted to ask you to prom" He told me

"You did?" I asked him as I looked up into his eyes

"Of course I wanted to ask you to prom Macy! Although that isn't the only thing I was planning to ask you" he said

"What was the other thing?" I asked

"Will be my girlfriend?" he said

"What?" I asked

"Macy Misa, you are exactly my caliber, actually you are a higher caliber. You understand my fascination with animals, you understand my music, and you make me smile, so will please say yes to being my girlfriend?" he asked

"Yes" I said as I kissed his cheek

"Yes?" he asked a little flustered

"Yes, Kevin Lucas I will be your girlfriend" I said right before he connected my lips to his, for a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So that was my 3rd oneshot on here...i think. One of my best friends said I wasn't as high a caliber as our other best friend, and the comment kind of got to me, so that is how the idea for this oneshot came about. I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!**


End file.
